


Stop (Rewritten)

by FallenAngelForever



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kagami Protection Squad, Kagami is precious, Kagami stepfather is a dick, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: The Generation Of Miracles all went to Seirin High and made a basketball team, all Kagami wants is to be free of his stepfather and be on the team.(Will make a better summary in the future)
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Stop (Rewritten)

Stumbling up the stairs as he climbed as fast as he could, swaying dangerously and trying desperately to ignore the black spots filling his vision. Against all odds, he made it to the rooftop.  
Shoving the door open with all his might, he dropped to his knees and gulped down mouthfuls of air, hoping to calm the nausea he felt in his stomach. He stayed kneeling on the harsh ground for a few minutes, just breathing heavily until he felt strong enough to stand.

Rising back to his feet, with tears pouring down his cheeks, he slowly made his way to the fence that surrounded the roof and falling to his knees again.  
Sitting with his back against the fence, he covered his mouth with his hands and screamed, only muffled sobs could be heard. He felt the tears cover his cheeks as he choked on sobs.

His mind swirling with words people had spat at him with pure hate in their eyes,  
“Look at you, nothing but a fat pig”  
“Haha, you thought we`re friends?”  
“I`m ashamed to be seen with you”  
“Why are you even on the team”  
“All you do is slow us down”  
“Fucking fag”  
“Why don’t you just kill yourself, we would be better off without you”  
“How could I ever love someone like you,”

With hands now tearing at his red hair and screaming again, this time unmuffled, he screamed out his pain, his hurt, his agony till his throat hurt and he was panting.  
The urge to fall asleep was strong but Kagami stop himself, what was the point of going to sleep when he knew he was just going to wake back up again.  
That’s it he thought I`m done with these people, I`m done with being hurt, I`m done with the shit they say, I`m done with being covered in bruises, I`m done living in fear, Fuck them all.

With a determined mind, Kagami steeled himself and climbed over the fence with ease, he placed both hands behind himself holding on tightly to the small fence.  
He looked up to the sky and watched as the sun slowly set leaving only a pink swirling sky, he had always loved sunsets, he was glad he could watch one more, one last time.  
Placing a foot out Infront of him, dangling off the building, he was suddenly hit with a rush of memories as he thought about his sister, his cousin, the few but precious friends he has.  
“I`m sorry,” he whispered, “But you're better off without me.”  
“Okay Kagami,” he told himself, grabbing his basketball uniform shirt he was wearing, “you can do this, just one last jump, its all your good at.”  
And with that Kagami jumped. 

Three months earlier 

Kagami kept a tight grip on his backpack strap as he weaved in and out of students, making his way passed groups of people gawking and whispering about him, causing him to lower his head and hunch his shoulders trying to appear smaller than he is.  
Being over 6ft in high school it was hard to hide that much height especially in Japan, he sighed, maybe it was a mistake to come here, I should have stayed in America, at least I would have Alex with me, Kagami thought to himself.

Dodging a particularly aggressive bald-headed volleyballer trying to shove a pamphlet in his face, he headed further into the maze of booths.  
No, he shook his head viciously, ignoring the added stares, I am finally free from him and I`m going to prove myself to everyone, I am going to make a name for myself, I will join the legendary Seirin Basketball Team and maybe even become a legend myself.

Kagami thought, motivating himself. He walked around aimlessly trying to spot the basketball booth without any luck,  
So far he had encountered a small spikey-haired volleyballer who yelled at him for his height, he had watched a swim team member try desperately to get a black hair boy out of the pool and failing, the bike racing club member seemed scary about how into anime and bikes he was and the blonde boy in charge of the ice skating booth sent a chill down his back with that glare.

Kagami felt himself grow frustrated, he had gone to every booth with a big line, hoping it would be the basketball booth. A team this popular and successful must have tons of people trying out for it he thought.  
Wondering if he should be brave and ask someone, he felt someone bump into him. Looking down he saw a small girl with long pink hair on the floor.  
“Omg, I`m so sorry I was looking where I was going, are you okay?” he asked in a rush, half holding his hands out to help but not wanting to scare the girl.

Waving off his apologies, the girl accepted his help and pulled herself up, “I`m fine, it's my fault anyway, thank you though.” She said sweetly, “I was trying to hand out pamphlets but no one wants one.”  
She gestured around the booth, Kagami frowned not understanding till he looked, there was a clear empty circle around the booth, it was obviously being avoided. 

I wonder why Kagami thought, “What's your booth,” he asked

“The basketball team,” the girl replied happily, hoping she finally had someone willing to join the team.

“Really? Kagami shouted he couldn’t believe he had finally found the booth and that no one else wanted to join.

“I I want to join,” Kagami stuttered

The girl grinned widely, not believing her ears.

She grabbed the redheads hand and held them tightly, “thank you, thank you so much, now they can finally qualify as a team, I can’t believe someone wants to join them.”  
Realizing the position she was in, she dropped his hands and slight blush lit up her face. Brushing off imaginary dirt from her skirt, she straightened up and smiled as the boy.

“Oh, I never introduced myself, my name is Satsuki Momoi and I am the manager of the team,” she told him.

“My name is Taiga Kagami” he introduced himself,

“Well Kagami, welcome to the Seirin Basketball team,” she announced.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So this is my rewrite, hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for being patient after my "little" hiatus hahaha, a new chapter out every Sunday unless it is exam times but I will let you all know in advance when I will be taking an actual little hiatus.
> 
> Did you guys spot all the other anime sports references?
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the rewrite so far and if there are any pairings you want to see in the fic, let me know.
> 
> Please stay indoors and safe during this pandemic and I`ll see you all next Sunday :D


End file.
